Syrene/Supports
With Gilliam C Support *'Syrene:' Gilliam, long time, no see. *'Gilliam:' Syrene. ...It's been a while. You look great. *'Syrene:' Likewise, Gilliam... ... ...Heh. *'Gilliam:' What is it, Syrene? Is there something on my face? *'Syrene:' Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. You're still one of the best-looking men in Frelia's army. *'Gilliam:' You know I hate it when you tease me. What is that smile about? You're making me very nervous. *'Syrene:' You were with me on my first mission as one of Frelia's pegasus knight elite. Do you remember? *'Gilliam:' Was I really? I hardly remember. I have a tough time picturing the famous Syrene as a green recruit. That really was a long time ago. *'Syrene:' Oh, really? What do you mean by that? *'Gilliam:' Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just that you've always been one of Frelia's finest warriors. *'Syrene:' Gilliam... This mission matters more to me than that first mission did. *'Gilliam:' I understand. Much more hangs in the balance if we fail. *'Syrene:' We won't fail. I won't allow it! *'Gilliam:' Don't be a hero. *'Syrene:' Thanks, Gilliam. I'm grateful that you're here with me. B Support *'Syrene:' Gilliam, how are you doing? *'Gilliam:' Everything's fine for now, but—Syrene? You look pale. Are you feeling unwell? *'Syrene:' I'm fine, Gilliam. Don't worry about me. *'Gilliam:' ... *'Syrene:' ... *'Gilliam:' ...Syrene. People come to you when they need advice, right? *'Syrene:' They do, yes. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you need some advice from me. *'Gilliam:' Yeah. Can we talk? *'Syrene:' Oh...well... Of course. *'Gilliam:' People come to talk to me, too. Must be...the wisdom of age or something. But I don't know what to say. What do you do if you have no advice to give? *'Syrene:' That happens all the time. But I've learned something... People feel better as soon as they let it out. They just want you to listen. We're fighting a war. It's only natural that people get scared and need comfort. *'Gilliam:' Do you...get scared? *'Syrene:' ...Gilliam. Is this all just an attempt to probe me for my problems? *'Gilliam:' Oh, er, don't be-- *'Syrene:' Don't worry. If I ever have any problems, I'll be sure to come to you. *'Gilliam:' ...I'm always here. *'Syrene:' Thanks, Gilliam. A Support *'Syrene:' Gilliam! I'll be right there! *'Gilliam:' Syrene! Don't be a hero! *'Syrene:' ...Gilliam, you're always telling me to be careful... You know full well I watch over everyone. It's what I do. But you... You're the one who always watches over me. *'Gilliam:' Syrene... *'Syrene:' You know why I stay close to you? Just to hear you say that. *'Gilliam:' ... *'Syrene:' Gilliam... *'Gilliam:' Is that...all you want to hear me say? *'Syrene:' What do you--? *'Gilliam:' Syrene... When this war is over... ... ... ... Let's get married. *'Syrene:' ...Gilliam! *'Gilliam:' Don't answer now. When this war is over... When we get back to Frelia... Wait until then, will you? Wait until then to tell me. *'Syrene:' Gilliam... You needn't wait that long. You already know my answer. ...But if that is what you want, Gilliam, then yes! ...I will wait until the war is over before I give my answer! Gilliam... Good luck. *'Gilliam:' Syrene... Good luck to you. With Moulder C Support *'Syrene:' Father Moulder, you look tired. We've been asking so much of you lately... *'Moulder:' Don't worry about me. I'm rather more worried about you, Syrene. You had only just been transferred to this unit when we left Frelia. I'd imagine it must be odd not having any familiar faces around. *'Syrene:' I've already learned everyone's name and field of specialization. Don't worry about me. *'Moulder:' Impressive. You've been paying attention. *'Syrene:' To beat your enemy, know your allies. Without knowing the skills of your own men, you can never win a war. I don't want to die just because I didn't know what to expect from my troops. *'Moulder:' I was worried about how well you were integrating into our group. You seem to have matters well in hand, though. I'm proud of you, Syrene. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me anytime. *'Syrene:' Thank you, Father Moulder. I do appreciate your thoughtfulness. B Support *'Moulder:' Syrene, you said you'd already learned everything about our little band. Did anyone in Frelia go over the details with you before you left? *'Syrene:' No, Father. Things were rather hectic in Frelia before we left, as you know. Everything I have learned, I've learned on the job, so to speak. People...confide in me, and I learn by observation. *'Moulder:' Interesting. So, even though you're new, they know they can confide in you? *'Syrene:' Yes. The ladies seem most comfortable speaking to me. *'Moulder:' I understand. Even a man of the cloth is still, at heart, a man. It must reassure them to know that there is another woman to whom they can speak. There are many women among us. If I cannot be "father" to them, please, care for them as a mother. *'Syrene:' With all respect, Father, I refuse to minister to their needs as a mother would. I am still young and unworthy. I prefer to speak to them as a sister. *'Moulder:' Ha ha ha ha... Yes, of course. Please excuse me. Help them, then, as a sister would. *'Syrene:' Yes, Father! Now, may I have a word with you? As their sister? *'Moulder:' I beg your pardon? Me? What? Has someone...complained about me? *'Syrene:' Well, I'll let you know the day after next new moon. *'Moulder:' Must I wait until then? Is it so terrible that I needs must prepare myself for the news? *'Syrene:' Rest easy, Father! It's only a suggestion, not criticism. *'Moulder:' Hm... What could it be? A Support *'Moulder:' So... Last night was a new moon. And that means today is the day. I've been going mad wondering, Syrene. What is your suggestion? *'Syrene:' Ah, right you are, Father. It is indeed the promised day. Well, then. On behalf of everyone, I have two words for you. Father Moulder? *'Moulder:' Y-yes...? *'Syrene:' Happy Birthday! *'Moulder:' What? Birthday? Oh... Oh, yes! Why, today is my birthday, isn't it? But-- *'Syrene:' It is a fine tradition to celebrate one's birthday, Father. In a war, uncertainty surrounds us every moment of every day. Instead of worrying about tomorrow, let us celebrate life today. That should encourage us all to keep going, wouldn't you say? *'Moulder:' Yes, indeed. To share the joys of life is very important. Thank you, Syrene. In this chaos, I would have forgotten my own birthday. *'Syrene:' You exhaust yourself caring for others, but you pay no attention to yourself. We are all so grateful to you, Father. So many different people came up to me to ask how we could show that gratitude. You are a man of great virtue, and an inspiration to us all. *'Moulder:' I am touched... At my age, I thought all my happy birthdays were well behind me. I'm a little embarrassed at that... *'Syrene:' You must remember to take care of yourself, Father. And thank you. With Vanessa C Support *'Vanessa:' Captain Syrene! *'Syrene:' Vanessa! How are you? I was worried about you! *'Vanessa:' I'm fine, ma'am. Thank you for your concern. Glad to see you doing well too. *'Syrene:' Vanessa, you know you don't need to talk like that when we're alone. *'Vanessa:' But we ARE on duty. *'Syrene:' Let me put it this way, then. This is an order from your captain! When we're alone, you are to speak to me as if we are at home. *'Vanessa:' Yes, ma'am! *'Syrene:' Vanessa. Sigh. Did you listen to a word I said? *'Vanessa:' Y-yes. *'Syrene:' Ha ha ha! Yes, that's it! Oh, by the way, I have something for you. *'Vanessa:' What is it? *'Syrene:' Here you go. Father wanted me to give it to you. *'Vanessa:' But this is... The war god Fale's amulet! *'Syrene:' Yes, this is a battle amulet. I received one before I left home, too. You were summoned so suddenly that Father didn't get a chance to give it to you. And Mother wanted to tell you, "Never be apart from this amulet." *'Vanessa:' But... *'Syrene:' She also wanted you to relax and do your best. And to get a good night's sleep always. *'Vanessa:' Well, I do try. *'Syrene:' Maybe others don't notice, but I know you too well, Vanessa. I know you don't get enough rest when you feel overwhelmed with responsibility. But, to be at your best, you need to take care of yourself, OK? *'Vanessa:' Yes, ma'am—I mean, Sis. *'Syrene:' I'll be right by your side tonight, so just relax. You need a good night's sleep. *'Vanessa:' Thanks, Sis. I sleep better when you're around. B Support *'Vanessa:' Captain... I mean, Sis. *'Syrene:' You look better, Vanessa. Did you sleep well? *'Vanessa:' Yes. First time in a long time. Thank you, Sis. *'Syrene:' I've been meaning to ask you... *'Vanessa:' Yes? *'Syrene:' You don't seem to have much appetite lately. *'Vanessa:' Well, I've just been-- *'Syrene:' I told you, Vanessa, I know you too well. So, who's the lucky guy? *'Vanessa:' What?! That's just crazy! I don't know what you're talking about! *'Syrene:' You know I can tell when you're lying. Plus, you not eating is a dead giveaway. I mean, when's the last time you said no to a cookie? It's not a criticism. One of your most charming qualities is how you can outeat anyone. It's because of someone special, isn't it? *'Vanessa:' Well, um... *'Syrene:' But, Vanessa, first and foremost, you have to take care of yourself. I'll support you no matter what, but no one is worth losing your health over. *'Vanessa:' Thank you, I guess. I'll do my best... Sometimes I think that if I were more like you—you know, a great knight, an attractive woman, and just all-around perfect—I'd have a better chance with him. ... Hmmm. That didn't sound as pathetic in my head as it did out loud. *'Syrene:' Don't be silly, Vanessa. You may not know it, but I'm sure that person likes you for who you are. *'Vanessa:' Do you really think so? I've always wanted to be like you. You've always been my role model. But, I feel like whenever I finally catch up to you, you're already gone. You've already moved on. I'll never catch up with you, no matter how hard I try. *'Syrene:' I'm very proud of you, Vanessa. And as your older sister, I recognize your talent more than anyone else. You should be more confident. *'Vanessa:' I feel better after opening up to you. It's hard not to compare myself with you, but I have to get past that. *'Syrene:' That's the spirit. And remember, you have to take care of yourself. *'Vanessa:' Yes, I know. As always, thanks, Syrene. A Support *'Vanessa:' Hi, Syrene. Thanks for talking the other day. *'Syrene:' Are you feeling better now? *'Vanessa:' Well... It's not that easy, but I quit comparing myself with you. *'Syrene:' You might not know this, but there's something about you I've always envied. *'Vanessa:' About me? What do you mean? *'Syrene:' You have an inner fortitude that I will never be able to match. *'Vanessa:' Inner...fortitude? *'Syrene:' Do you remember when Father collapsed? Mother and I were so panicked that we didn't know what to do. You were the youngest of us all, but you gathered nuts in your small hands and went to the village to sell them. Then you came home with medicine for him. *'Vanessa:' Well, I don't know what to say. *'Syrene:' When you face a difficult circumstance, your true self emerges. You were very young, but had the presence of mind and ingenuity to help Father. You comforted me and Mother, and you rescued Father. I've always respected your strength, and wished for some of it myself. *'Vanessa:' But...you were the one who joined the Knights at such an early age, and it was you who supported our family. *'Syrene:' I emulated your strength. I wanted to support my family like you did. It's always been my goal. And I respect you more than anyone else. I wish you could be as confident in yourself as I am of you. No matter what, you'll always be all right. *'Vanessa:' All right, then. I have to tell you! The person I love is-- *'Syrene:' Wait, Vanessa! Wait until the war is over to tell me. When everything is over, bring him home. I'll go home a little ahead of you, and wait for you two with Father and Mother. We'll make your favorite meal... Is that enough to convince you? *'Vanessa:' Yes. I'll do my best... For this war and also for him. *'Syrene:' That's my girl. Don't worry. You'll be all right. With Kyle C Support *'Kyle:' You're Syrene, aren't you? Commander of Frelia's pegasus knights? *'Syrene:' I am. And I know who you are. You are Sir Kyle, cavalier of Renais. *'Kyle:' I'm honored that you know my name. I don't believe we've met, have we? *'Syrene:' We met once, about ten years ago or so. You may have forgotten. *'Kyle:' Ten years ago... Wait, you're...THAT Syrene!? *'Syrene:' So, you've finally remembered me? *'Kyle:' Do I ever! I didn't think I'd ever see you again. *'Syrene:' Well, Sir Kyle, you certainly have turned out well. *'Kyle:' Oh, please. Let's do away with the honorifics, shall we? *'Syrene:' Of course, Kyle. Ah, you haven't changed at all. It takes me back. *'Kyle:' I barely recognized you, Syrene. You look completely changed. I had no idea you'd become a knight—a pegasus knight, no less! *'Syrene:' That's nice of you to say. So I've grown, have I? *'Kyle:' You've grown a lot. It's a shame we have to be reunited on a battlefield. *'Syrene:' You're right about that. We ought to sit down and talk soon. *'Kyle:' I'd like that, too, Syrene. But let's finish off this lot first, shall we? *'Syrene:' All right, but don't try to be a hero like last time, all right? *'Kyle:' A hero? What did I do? *'Syrene:' Well, that's your homework. See if you can't remember. B Support *'Syrene:' How are you holding up, Kyle? *'Kyle:' The war is tough, but my sword arm is strong, and I am well. *'Syrene:' Mmm. That's an awfully stuffy response. *'Kyle:' Stuffy? It's accurate. Isn't that enough? But that's beside the point. I still can't figure out what you were talking about. *'Syrene:' Oh, your homework? You've been thinking about it all this time? You're so serious! I was right. You haven't changed in the slightest. You've always been this way. Remember when I tried to show you around Frelia's castle town? You said, "I'm here to do my duty. Not to sightsee," and you went back inside. You went home without even trying Frelia's fabulous seafood! King Hayden thought I'd been remiss in showing you our fair city. *'Kyle:' I'm sorry about that, Syrene. I had no idea... I was on a special mission to deliver a letter to King Hayden. I didn't have any time for sightseeing, like I'd said. *'Syrene:' Are you seriously apologizing for that? It was so long ago! *'Kyle:' Ha ha ha... You're right, you're right. ...I know I was only there for three days, but that was a memorable trip. I grew up in landlocked Renais. I'd never seen the ocean. Not before you showed it to me. *'Syrene:' You didn't show any interest at all in local culture or cuisine. But when I asked if you'd like to go to the sea, you got so excited! *'Kyle:' It was intense. I felt so small, standing there, staring at the sea. Looking over the waves, I hoped that I could be that strong, that persistent. *'Syrene:' I think that's the only time I've ever seen the real you. I know we only spent a half day together, but it was such fun. *'Kyle:' Really? I'm glad to hear that. *'Syrene:' Maybe sometime, we can do that again. *'Kyle:' I'd like that. Let's use that hope to drive us on. When we've restored peace, we'll go see the Frelian coast again. *'Syrene:' Yes, definitely. A Support *'Kyle:' What's wrong, Syrene? Are you hurt? *'Syrene:' No, I'm fine, but I'm worried about my pegasus... *'Kyle:' Here, let me take a look. Hm. Looks like he's got a wound here that hasn't properly healed. I can fix this up for you. It's nothing serious, but you might want to get him some proper care later. *'Syrene:' Thanks, Kyle. You're a lifesaver. It was careless of me not to have noticed the injury. *'Kyle:' Your pegasus is smart. He may have hidden it from you so as not to worry you. It's not your fault, Syrene. You shouldn't worry about it. *'Syrene:' No, I'm just not fit to be a pegasus knight. I'm so pitiful. If you hadn't seen that injury, I could have put us both in danger. I could have cost us both our lives. *'Kyle:' You're being too hard on yourself. If you were in danger, I would have been at your side in an instant. I'm sure you would do the same, wouldn't you? *'Syrene:' ...Yes, gladly. *'Kyle:' We just have to help one another out if something happens. You and I have been friends for over ten years, after all. *'Syrene:' For over ten years? *'Kyle:' That's right, Syrene. You did the same for me back then. *'Syrene:' ...Back then? *'Kyle:' It was on the day I left Frelia. Near the border, I came upon some bandits harassing a poor merchant. I tried to help him, but I was outnumbered. Badly. When they saw I was a knight, they wasted no time surrounding me. I thought that was it for me, but then, out of nowhere, you show up. You and I drove off those bandits, and you saved my life that day. *'Syrene:' I see you've finished your homework. *'Kyle:' Oh, so that's what you wanted me to remember! "Don't be a hero" indeed! *'Syrene:' You'd left Frelia before I could give you a going-away present. I went out, hoping to catch up to you, when I saw you surrounded by bandits. You were fighting all those bandits on your own to save that merchant... I'd never seen a knight so dedicated to the protection of the innocent. *'Kyle:' Going-away present... You're talking about this, aren't you? *'Syrene:' The wooden pegasus I carved for you! ...You still have it? *'Kyle:' Of course I do! After we dealt with those bandits, you said to me, "Keep this, and remember Frelia." How could I possibly misplace it? I carry it with me as a reminder. As long as I have this, I feel like I'll always have someone watching over me. Actually, I started collecting wooden figurines since you gave me this. But I always carry this one on me. *'Syrene:' I'm glad to hear it's meant so much to you. *'Kyle:' I'll treasure it always. *'Syrene:' ...... ...Kyle... When we're all at peace again, won't you visit Frelia once more? *'Kyle:' You know... I was thinking about that, too. I think I really missed out by not having Frelian seafood. This time around, I won't miss it. And I should see some sights, too. Will you show me around, Syrene? *'Syrene:' Yes, I'd love to. I've been told I can fry up a mean fish, too! With Tana C Support *'Tana:' Syrene! *'Syrene:' Princess Tana! You've put the whole court in an uproar, you know? Running off to fight with this troop without a word to your father? *'Tana:' I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, but I'm fine. *'Syrene:' I was ordered to watch over you and ensure your safe return. I intend to stay by your side and serve as your bodyguard, Princess. *'Tana:' I'm happy to have you at my side, Syrene. Honestly, I was starting to get a little fed up. *'Syrene:' Why is that, Princess? *'Tana:' I saw that letter my father had sent. "Defend Tana to the death"!? Is he serious? The soldiers think so—they won't leave me alone! I appreciate the concern, but I'd like a LITTLE privacy! *'Syrene:' Ha ha ha... That does sound like King Hayden. He looked so sad when you left. It was more than I could bear. *'Tana:' ...I know. I feel bad... Hey, Syrene. Doesn't this remind you of when we were children? When we were together, it was like I finally had an older sister. *'Syrene:' That was my first assignment after graduating from the academy. I'd been asked to watch over you. It was a huge job for a young knight. But I enjoyed my work. You were always so kind. I miss those days. *'Tana:' I was so lonely when you got promoted to the pegasus knights. But now, I'm glad to see you've risen so high. It means that, even out here in the battlefield, we can spend time together. I want to talk about the old days, about Frelia and my father. *'Syrene:' Yes, let's. Shall we go now? *'Tana:' All right, but don't forget about tonight! B Support *'Tana:' Hello, Syrene! I'm so glad we talked the other night. I had so much fun. *'Syrene:' I did, too, my lady. I was quite surprised, in fact. The young Princess Tana I once knew has grown so much. *'Tana:' Y-you think so? Tell me, how have I changed? *'Syrene:' You're so serious now. This war has made you serious. You're not the same princess I remember from my youth. *'Tana:' I know that I've lived a sheltered life being the princess. I know that I've taken my family's wealth for granted. When I saw what the war had done to the people of Renais and Frelia, I knew that I needed to do something to change things. And you know what? You taught me something I never forgot. *'Syrene:' ...I did? *'Tana:' Yes, that's right. Your strength and pride as a pegasus knight. Your graciousness and kindness as a human being. Your example is a lesson that has stuck with me, Syrene. *'Syrene:' I'm honored to hear that I've had such an impact on you. You truly are a kind lady. Serving the Frelian royal house has been my greatest joy. *'Tana:' There's...another lesson I was hoping you could teach me. *'Syrene:' If I can help, I would be glad to. *'Tana:' I'd like you to teach me...cooking. *'Syrene:' I can make some traditional Frelian dishes, but I'm no gourmet chef... But if you don't mind, then I'd be happy to teach you what I know. *'Tana:' Thank you! When I return home to Frelia after this war is over, I hope to cook my parents a proper meal to apologize for running off. *'Syrene:' I'm sure they'll be surprised to see how much you've grown out here. Surprised and pleased. They'll certainly forgive you for going off on your own. *'Tana:' Sometimes, I wonder... I do hope that they forgive me. *'Syrene:' Of course they will. They're angry because they're concerned. If you return safely, they will be relieved, not upset. *'Tana:' You're right... Thank you, Syrene. But it can't hurt to ease their anger with some good food! *'Syrene:' Right you are, milady. I'll teach you everything I know about food. A Support *'Syrene:' That food you made the other night was fabulous. The soldiers told me about it. *'Tana:' Really? They were talking about my food? I was so nervous. *'Syrene:' You've learned the basics well. That's a solid foundation for all Frelian food. Take care of yourself, milady. I look forward to hearing how your parents respond to your cooking. *'Tana:' You take care of yourself, too, Syrene. It's your duty to protect me, right? Then I want you to fulfill your duty and promise to go home with me! *'Syrene:' I shall do what I can. But the battlefield can be a dangerous place, milady. If something happens to me, see to it that you return home safely. *'Tana:' Syrene... You're like a real sister to me. I've always admired you. You've taught me so much already, and there's so much more that I can learn from you... So you can't die. You have to come back home to Frelia with me. No matter what. *'Syrene:' Princess Tana... I shall never leave your side, milady. But if something should happen to me... If, perchance, I were to...to die, I would die happy knowing you were safe. Please, don't waste my sacrifice. Make it home, safe, alive, and well. *'Tana:' I will. I promise. But you have to promise me... Promise that you will do everything in your power to return home with me. *'Syrene:' I will, Princess Tana. We will return to Frelia together. I promise. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts